What's In It For Me?
by theworldismykingdom
Summary: TVD, Klaroine. Caroline pretended to be dead to escape from Tyler who became a very scary and powerful hybrid. Elena is still changed, Kol is not dead, Haley isn't pregnant with Klaus's baby, and nothing about the cure found or mentioned. Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Caroline all work together to kill Tyler because he has become one of the biggest threats in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**TVD, Klaroine. Caroline pretended to be dead to escape from Tyler who became a very terrifying and powerful hybrid. Elena is still changed, Kol is not dead, Haley isn't pregnant with Klaus's baby, and nothing about the cure found or mentioned. Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Caroline all work together to kill Tyler because he has become one of the biggest threats in the world.**

_What's In It For Me?_

**Chapter 1**

I had been in hiding for twenty years from my former boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood. When I still lived in Mystic Falls, our enemy Klaus Mikaelson changed him into a hybrid, using Elena Gilbert's blood. At first it wasn't that bad, but when he found out he was sired to Klaus things started to get more complicated. He became more vengeful and went to break the sire bond. He also gained a new werewolf friend, Haley. I knew from the first day that I met her that they had been together intimately. It was obvious. He used Haley to unsire all of Klaus's hybrids and then tried to get them to turn on Klaus and kill him. It turned more into a blood bath than anything. Klaus was out for blood, especially Tyler's. Tyler went on the run, without me. He soon heard news that Klaus had killed his mother and came back to kill Klaus, but instead went for me, knowing Klaus's feelings towards me. He bit a big chunk out of my shoulder, telling me that was Klaus's warning, and left. That was when I first knew that I was in danger of Tyler. He was no longer the Tyler I loved; he was an angry hybrid out for blood and hurting anyone who got in his way. I went to Klaus that night seeking aid for my new bite, and he was furious. He quickly healed me and then went to make immediate plans for Tyler's death. He planned on torturing him, I was sure. That night I faked my death. I went to the massacre site of the hybrids and grabbed one of the hearts lying on the ground. I then cut into my arm and put my blood into a pitcher. I left my car in my driveway with the door wide open and my keys on the ground. I scattered blood around my seat, the window, on the ground, and then put the heart in the pile of blood. After that I ran, to where I wasn't sure. I just kept running, not stopping until sunset. I noticed a road sign that said that there was an airport nearby and compelled myself onto a plane to Paris. I had always dreamed of visiting Paris, but not like this. As soon as the plane lifted and I knew I was safe, I let myself fall asleep.

That's how I ended up hiding from Tyler. I never stayed in one place for more than a week, always moving on. Numerous times I thought about finding Klaus and asking for his help to keep me hidden and safe, but knew I didn't want that debt hanging over my head, and I had no idea how vengeful he was towards Tyler. Soon after I started running I started feeding off of humans, healing them, and then compelling them to forget. It was much easier than trying to steal bags from the hospital. I stayed to myself mostly, running into a few vampires. Some I even thought I could be friends with. About ten years after my "death" I ran into Stefan. To say he was surprised seemed like an understatement. He informed me about all of our friends. Elena had chosen Damon, leaving Stefan on the sideline. Bonnie died doing a spell for Tyler that was too powerful. Stefan had been on his own since finding out about Elena. We stayed together for the next ten years being each other's companion. It wasn't until he got a call from Klaus needing his assistance that we came out of hiding. He informed Klaus that he would be there soon, but that he had someone who would be joining him. He didn't mention my name because everyone thought I was dead. Klaus was more than fine with his company, not questioning anything. I admit that as I sat on the plane towards New Orleans, I was extremely nervous. Would he be glad to see me? Would he be mad? Did he meet someone else? I knew the last question shouldn't matter because I was never his, but I had feelings for him; unspoken feelings. I fell asleep during the ride and was waken up when the plane had landed. Stefan and I stepped off the plane and found a car waiting for us. We stepped inside and saw a human sitting at the driver's seat. You could clearly see that he was compelled. As soon as the door was closed he started driving to what I assumed as Klaus's home. It took about twenty minutes to get there. Stefan stepped out first coming around to my side and opening my door.

"Glad to see you made it mate," I heard a lovely English voice say. I knew that voice anywhere. Klaus. I felt my unbeating heart jump inside of my chest. "Who might your company be?"

Stefan glanced down at me, giving me a questioning look. I just smiled and nodded. I stepped out of the car and faced Klaus. His face was more beautiful than I had remembered. It made me realize how much I had actually missed him. I saw shock, confusion, hurt, and anger run across his beautiful features.

"Well, Caroline. What a surprise," he smirked, quickly hiding all emotions.

"It's been a long time," I replied.

He nodded. "I thought you were dead," he said suspiciously, glancing at Stefan.

"It was necessary that I faked my death. I'll explain everything to you Klaus. You can ask me anything you want" I offered.

He stared at me for a moment, as if taking in my features like it would be the last time he saw me, and then nodded. "Very well. Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

We followed him into his house and through the hallway. We passed his siblings Kol and Elijah who had a look of shock on their faces when they saw me. I didn't see Rebekah but I imagined that she was somewhere around too. We went upstairs and through another hallway before Klaus stopped, opening a door.

"I assumed when you said you had company that you would need a room for two. This room will do for one of you, and another room just down the hall," Klaus explained.

Stefan nodded and headed into the bedroom, leaving me on my own with Klaus. Klaus continued down the hallway until he got to the next room. He opened the door and stepped aside for me to step in.

"There is a bathroom connected, a dresser, closet, and vanity. If you need anything at all my room is just across the hall," he said.

I looked to where he pointed as his room and suddenly felt even more nervous.

"It's perfect thank you Klaus," I smiled.

He nodded and quickly left. I sat on the bed and sighed. What had I gotten myself into?

I unpacked my suitcase into the dresser and headed towards Stefan's room. I wanted to find out the reasoning as to why we were called here in the first place. I knocked on his door and opened it a moment later when he didn't answer. He wasn't there. I used my vampire senses to try and listen to hear any voices, but all I heard were Elijah and Kol's voices downstairs. I walked towards their voices and stopped in the entryway of the living room. Kol turned towards me and smiled.

"Well isn't this a lovely treat," he smiled seductively.

"Kol, behave," Elijah chastened him.

Kol only smirked and walked towards me. "Aren't you supposed to be dead sweetheart?"

He circled around me as if I was his prey and at the moment I felt like it.

"I faked my death," I spoke, saying the same thing I said to Klaus.

The only person who knew the truth about it all was Stefan.

"Where is Stefan?" I wondered aloud.

Kol now stood directly in front of me. "I think I was the one asking the questions love."

I looked over at Elijah, hoping he could just spare me some answers.

"He went for a walk with Klaus. They'll be back soon," he answered.

I nodded and went towards the stairs again but Kol grabbed my arm to stop me. I glared at him already annoyed.

"We were just about to go and get a drink, why don't you join us and fill us in on why you chose to fake your death," he smirked again.

I inwardly groaned. His cockiness was really irritating but in a way reminded me of Klaus.

"What the hell," I muttered, shrugging out of his grasp and heading out the door.

**Well, that was the first chapter… I hope you liked it enough to keep reading. Just gave you enough so you can get a feel of what is going on. Leave your reviews! Good or bad. Favorite/follow my story!**

**Thanks in advance!**

**-Cheyenne**


	2. Chapter 2

**TVD, Klaroine. Caroline pretended to be dead to escape from Tyler who became a very terrifying and powerful hybrid. Elena is still changed, Kol is not dead, Haley isn't pregnant with Klaus's baby, and nothing about the cure found or mentioned. Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Caroline all work together to kill Tyler because he has become one of the biggest threats in the world.**

_What's In It For Me?_

**Chapter 2**

I didn't want to go out to a bar and be out in the open where anyone could find me, but knew that with two original vampires hanging on my side no one would even try and threaten me. We walked inside the bar and I walked to the booth in the back corner so I could see the whole room. Elijah sat beside me and Kol across from me. I felt trapped in between them and briefly wondered if that was their plan.

"Bourbon please," I heard Elijah order.

"Scotch and an apple martini for the lady," Kol ordered with another smirk, challenging me.

I scoffed, very unlady like. "Actually I'll take a whiskey."

The bartender went and made our drinks and quickly returned them. I quickly slung my shot back, welcoming the bitter taste. Kol only chuckled and did the same with his drink.

"Caroline, I'm intrigued on the matter of your death. Would you care to explain?" Elijah addressed me.

His formality was a little bit weird to me; I wasn't used to anyone talking like that.

"I was on the run and I needed a way to escape. Faking my death was the first thing I thought of doing. It seemed like the best thing to do," I answered.

"On the run from whom?" Kol asked, focusing on our conversation.

"Tyler," I said hesitantly.

"The hybrid? What did he do to make you run from him?" Elijah asked now.

"After he bit me I went to Klaus for help which he obviously gave me, but I knew that if Tyler was so far gone to bite me just to get revenge on Klaus then there was no saying what else he would've done. He could kill me or the ones I loved. He knew the feelings that Klaus held for me and knew biting me would cause problems. I didn't want to be a part of his revenge. I knew he wouldn't stop until he found a way to kill Klaus. So I was a coward and I ran. I was hidden for ten years when I ran into Stefan. We ran together for the next ten years until he got the call from Klaus," I explained.

"Why didn't you ask Niklaus for help?" Elijah asked.

I shrugged, "I didn't want that debt always hanging over my head and I knew that he would do the only thing that Klaus does."

"And what might that be?" I heard Klaus's voice say, coming up to slide into the booth next to Kol. Stefan grabbed a chair and sat at the end of the table. Klaus flagged one of the waitresses down and ordered Stefan and himself a scotch before turning his attention back to me.

"So love, please do tell what it is you think I would do in the situation," he smirked.

I felt an involuntary chill run down my spine at the sound of him calling me love. It brought up so many memories of Mystic Falls and my unspoken feelings for him.

"You would have killed him."

His smiled a full on smile now. "It seems you know me so well."

I rolled my eyes at his obvious answer. "Are you going to tell me why you called Stefan?"

Stefan answered this time. "It's about Tyler. He has Hayley now and together they have become too powerful. If I didn't know any better I might even mistake him for an Original."

I rolled my eyes again. Tyler an Original? Right. "Why now? Why are they such a problem now?" I wondered.

"Well love," Klaus spoke, "Tyler is a hybrid, a very powerful creature and he's also been alive for a couple decades so he has been gaining strength. I've gotten word that Hayley is rounding up multiple packs of werewolves and they plan on making one giant pack and coming to New Orleans."

Coming here? Why did I ever agree to come out of hiding and let people know I was still alive? This could be the worst mistake of my life. Maybe I could make a run for it.

"Besides, Stefan owes me a favor or two," he continued.

I felt myself starting to panic. Tyler was coming here. I could end up dead. He doesn't care about my wellbeing. Maybe he'll be the one to stake me or rip my heart out. I should be a good friend and get Stefan and me the hell out of here. Favor or no favor, this was our lives.

"Starting the party without me, what a pity," Rebekah's voice came through the bar.

I looked up to see her gracefully walking towards us in her three inch stiletto heels.

"Oh sister, we could never begin without you," Kol teased.

She pulled up a chair next to Stefan and smiled brightly to everyone before her eyes landed on me. "Well it seems they are skipping the best part."

The best part? Did I even want to know what _she_ thought the best part was? I was going to regret asking.

"What's the best part?" I cautiously asked.

She smirked, "She's pregnant obviously with Tyler's baby."

I internally nodded, yeah I definitely regretted asking. Pregnant? I knew that he has already moved on from us many years ago but it still hurts. Not only did he shut me out after turning into a hybrid but he left on short notice to get unsired and then came back with a new girlfriend. The worst part was that he tried hiding it and led me on. I lost some respect for him then but not enough to let Klaus kill him. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better just to let that happen. Of course it was better but who was I to willingly take away someone's life, even if that someone was a threat. I knew Tyler, grew up with him, and fell in love with him. I couldn't let that happen.

"How is that the best part?" I snapped at her.

"Well it is for me," she smiled, "I get to sit here and watch you pine over someone you can't have anymore. Someone who doesn't even love you."

"That's enough Rebekah," Elijah addressed her while standing up; "I think I'm going to get another drink while you all get over your differences."

"I'm not pining over Tyler anymore. He chose his life and I chose mine. Now if you'll excuse me I think I need some fresh air," I said shortly, standing up also and making a break for the doors.

**Oh poor Caroline.. Will she ever catch a break? Tell me what you think is going to happen! Leave your reviews, good or bad. Favorite/follow the story!**

**Thanks in advance!**

**-Cheyenne**


	3. Chapter 3

**TVD, Klaroine. Caroline pretended to be dead to escape from Tyler who became a very terrifying and powerful hybrid. Elena is still changed, Kol is not dead, Haley isn't pregnant with Klaus's baby, and nothing about the cure found or mentioned. Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Caroline all work together to kill Tyler because he has become one of the biggest threats in the world.**

_What's In It For Me?_

**Chapter 3**

My life wasn't perfect but I accepted that I would probably live forever on the run and then I went with Stefan to New Orleans. I feel like it could have been one of my biggest mistakes yet. Not only did I let others know that I was alive still alive but now Tyler and Hayley were trying to make an attempt to kill Klaus. What would he do if he found out I was still alive? Would he try to kill me again? I ended up not going back to the bar after stepping outside. I would have to keep a distance from Rebekah for now. She didn't seem like the best company to keep and that said a lot since I was willing to be around Kol and Klaus. Elijah wasn't so bad either. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to stay here or flee. I needed to get Stefan alone so I could talk to him privately. Did he know before he brought me here that Tyler was involved or was he really as clueless as I was? I walked the streets of New Orleans for a while before heading back to their house. Elijah was home but from the sounds of it, no one else was.

He was reading a very thick book with his feet propped up on the desk. He looked very comfortable and it was different from his normal, proper self. I smiled at the sight in front of me. He shut the book down and quickly sat in a proper position.

"Ms. Forbes, it's a pleasure. I thought you would still be out with everyone else," he spoke.

I shrugged. "I guess I didn't feel like it right now. I've got a lot on my mind and didn't want to be a bore."

He extended his arm out to a chair next to his desk. "Please, have a seat."

I obliged and sat there awkwardly waiting for him to start talking. He grabbed his book and opened it back up.

He recognized the confusion on my face. "You don't have to stay if you wish not to, but I know that having the company is better than having none at all. You don't have to worry about boring me."

I realized that he was just trying to make me comfortable here and giving me the space I needed to figure everything out. I smiled, "Thank you Elijah."

We shared a quick smile before he went back to his book. I ended up occupying myself with a book also, from Elijah's collection. We sat in a comfortable silence for about an hour before Klaus and Stefan walked through the door. Klaus smiled his charming smile and Stefan looked at me wearily.

"Hello love, enjoy your walk?" Klaus asked.

I shrugged, "I guess I did. Stefan can I talk to you?"

He nodded and we went outside and sat on the porch swing. Neither of us said anything for a couple minutes.

Stefan was first to break the silence. "You know what this reminds me of?" He smiled.

I shook my head and urged him to continue. "Being at Elena's house just talking," I heard him sigh.

I looked at him sympathetically. "I know. I miss her too."

"She misses you too, and Bonnie."

"Have you talked to her?" I wondered.

"She calls me every now and then but you didn't bring me out here to talk about Elena. This is about Tyler isn't it?"

I averted my eyes to my lap and shrugged. Stefan was my best friend; I didn't have to tell him how I was feeling because he just knew. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Caroline," he said patiently.

I sighed and before I knew it the words were coming out of my mouth. "I hate feeling scared because of him. I feel weak because of it. I just want to be a coward again and take you with me and run, but I know that I need to face this eventually. I'm not just scared for my life though, I'm scared for yours too. We are going up against a bunch of werewolves Stefan. What if one of us ends up hurt or dead?" I vented to him.

He placed his hand on my shoulder to offer me some comfort. "Caroline, we're not going in this alone. You and I both know Klaus won't let anything happen to you," he smirked.

I fought not to smile. "It's been twenty years Stefan, everyone has moved on and it's not me I'm worried about. I mean I don't want to die but it's you I'm worried about."

"And I'm flattered but you don't need to worry. We have this. Tyler is going to pay for what he did and I think you know that Klaus still has feelings for you."

I felt as if Stefan could be right. Did Klaus still have feelings for me? I betrayed him numerous times and he still seemed to have those feelings. I faked my death after receiving help from him, could he still have feelings for me twenty years later?

"You need to confront this and I'm not just talking about everything with Tyler. You need to talk to Klaus, maybe it'll relieve you some of your worry," Stefan spoke.

I studied him for a moment before nodding in agreement. "You're right. I'll talk to him, about everything."

I stood and went inside. Here I went, to talk to Klaus and admit my undying feelings for him… Would he think I was only admitting them because of our situation? What if he really had moved on? _Quit being a chicken!_ I yelled at myself. _You are going to march in there and tell him how you really feel and hopefully get some of the answers you have been dreaming of! _

I reached the door to his art room and knocked. "Come in," I heard his angelic voice say.

**For all of you Klaroline lovers, this is the moment you've been waiting for! **** Leave your reviews, good or bad. Favorite/follow the story.**

**Thanks in advance!**

**-Cheyenne**


	4. Chapter 4

**TVD, Klaroine. Caroline pretended to be dead to escape from Tyler who became a very terrifying and powerful hybrid. Elena is still changed, Kol is not dead, Haley isn't pregnant with Klaus's baby, and nothing about the cure found or mentioned. Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Caroline all work together to kill Tyler because he has become one of the biggest threats in the world.**

_What's In It For Me?_

**Chapter 4**

_I reached the door to his art room and knocked. "Come in," I heard his angelic voice say. _

I opened the door and saw him at his desk really focusing on what it was that he was drawing. I stepped inside the room and closed the door behind me. I stood there awkwardly not sure where to begin.

He looked up and smiled his beautiful smile, "What can I do for you love?"

_You can keep calling me love,_ I thought. _Focus Caroline!_

"I'm worried about Tyler finding out I'm still alive," I whispered knowing that he could hear me just fine.

"He will never lay another finger on you Caroline you have my word," he said sincerely.

I bit my lip, trying to fight a smile. These were the moments I loved, the moments where I could see that he still had humanity left.

"You can't protect me all of the time Klaus," I argued.

He arched an eyebrow as if challenging me. I smiled, "Okay, maybe you can, but there will be so many from what it sounds like. Stefan or I could end up bitten or dead. I hate admitting it, especially to you, but I'm scared." I averted my eyes from him, hiding my embarrassment.

He got up quickly to stand in front of me; he grabbed a hold of my chin and made me look at him. "Caroline, I promise you that I will protect you with my life. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice and it made me want to cry. Could it be possible that the man before me does in fact still have feelings for me? I needed to find out but I didn't want to hear him say that he doesn't hold those feelings anymore. Hell I don't think anyone wants to hear that.

I hugged him with everything I had. "I trust you," I whispered in his ear.

He hesitated at first but then hugged me back with just as much force. I pulled back to look at him one more time before leaning forward and capturing his lips with mine. He didn't hesitate for this. He led the kiss with his years of experience. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, begging me for entrance which I gladly offered. We explored each other's mouth, tasting one another. His taste was something I couldn't even imagine and something I would never forget. I couldn't forget anything about this moment, it was just absolutely perfect.

He pulled away and gave us both a minute to catch our breath. "Caroline," he whispered with his mouth still so close to mine. It almost sounded like a prayer on his lips.

"I'll never leave you again Klaus," I whispered back before claiming his lips again. He kissed me with more force this time, as if he needed to get his fill now because he was afraid I was going to leave.

I pulled away and said, "Klaus, I have lived twenty years without you and I refuse to live another day like that. I need you in my life."

I was trying to get him to see that I loved him without fully saying it. He looked into my eyes to see if there was any hint that I was deceiving him, but I knew he would come up with none.

"I have been dreaming of the day that I could call you mine Caroline. When I thought you were dead, everything inside of me died alongside of you. Why didn't you just come to me? I could have protected you."

I sighed and pulled back some more, putting some distance in between us. I knew this question would come up sooner or later, I just hoped for later.

"I knew that you would have just killed him. That's what you always do," I replied.

"Of course I would have killed him. He has caused me nothing but trouble since I turned him into a hybrid. He should be grateful that he is still alive instead of trying to form an army to kill me," he said angrily.

"He hated being sired to you! All you did was boss him around and make him do the stupidest things, things that you could have done all on your own. He left to get unsired because he was sick of it!" I yelled at him.

He smirked his little devil smirk and replied, "Yes love and look where that got you."

All argument I had dropped with that comment. Yes, it made me lose the one that I thought loved me but instead I was his second choice, just like I was for everyone. How did this conversation turn so bad when it was going so good?

"Yes look where it got me," I repeated before turning around and leaving the room, slamming the door behind me.

I ran downstairs, past Elijah and Stefan's questioning looks, out the door into the night. I needed some air and to get away from Klaus. He still only wanted his revenge for Tyler. He didn't want me, no one did.

**Well it was fairly short… Caroline still can't catch a break.. But this was needed for the story. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Leave reviews, good or bad. Favorite/follow the story.**

**Thanks in advance!**

**-Cheyenne**


	5. Chapter 5

**TVD, Klaroine. Caroline pretended to be dead to escape from Tyler who became a very terrifying and powerful hybrid. Elena is still changed, Kol is not dead, Haley isn't pregnant with Klaus's baby, and nothing about the cure found or mentioned. Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Caroline all work together to kill Tyler because he has become one of the biggest threats in the world.**

_What's In It For Me?_

**Chapter 5**

It's been three days since that day with Klaus. I've been doing everything I can to avoid him. I've even started hanging out with Kol which turns out to actually be fun, most of the time. The first day of avoiding Klaus, I quickly headed out the front door but only to find Kol hot on my trail.

"What do you want Kol?" I said in annoyance.

"Why don't you join me for a drink?" he suggested.

I scoffed. "It's nine in the morning."

He smiled, "It's five o'clock somewhere."

"Funny I didn't peg you for a country fan," I retorted.

"I'm not a fan of much actually. It just seemed like the best excuse to give you," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "How about a different type of drink?" I challenged him.

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

I smiled and started walking again. "I guess you'll have to come with and find out."

That was my first bonding day with Kol. He ended up actually just being a down-to-earth kind of guy, except for his cockiness which got in the way a lot. He talked to me about things that happened in New Orleans; about how him and his siblings worked together to get their home back. How Marcel, who Klaus had taken in when he was just a boy, was King of New Orleans when they arrived but Klaus quickly ruled over. From everything that he told me I saw that they were just fighting to have a place to call home again, a place that they never have to run and hide from their father anymore; but there was some part of me that didn't understand it. I understood that Klaus wanted the power because that is just who he is, but he was the most powerful being on this Earth so in some way he was already King. So why did he have to take over New Orleans? Why did his family have to? They were also powerful because they were Originals. I would never really understand what goes on in their minds.

The second day of avoiding Klaus was a little different. Elijah offered to take me out that day. I began to wonder if maybe this was Klaus's plan, to have one of his siblings at my side everywhere I go. I just prayed to whatever God there was that I wouldn't get stuck with Rebekah tomorrow. He took me to a history museum of New Orleans. Each thing we saw in the museum had descriptions under their displays but Elijah took the liberty of explaining them all to me seeing as how he actually lived in that time. I was fascinated with the things he told me. It amazed me how they were able to work a common ground with the Mayor and Council of New Orleans to have vampires roam freely here. Afterwards he took me to an old jazz bar in the outskirts of town.

"I think I lived in this bar more than I lived at home," he would say.

I honestly loved the time I spent with Elijah. He opened up and actually showed some emotions. I found myself smiling every time that he did. We spent the night laughing, drinking, and dancing.

Here I am today, wondering what was in store. I got out of bed, took a shower, and got ready for the day. I went downstairs, but didn't find anyone. I felt like I really needed to get a drink and not the alcoholic type. I couldn't ask Stefan to go with me seeing as how he only drinks out of blood bags. I listened to the noises inside the house and heard none other than Klaus. I decided to be the first to swallow my pride and I walked towards his room. He opened the door before I had the chance to knock but stood in the doorway waiting for me to speak.

"I don't want to stay mad forever Klaus. I've moved on from Tyler, I no longer love him but that doesn't mean that you can use it as a line to get back at me because you're angry," I firmly said.

"You're right. I shouldn't have even thought that was okay to say."

I nodded. "Do you want to get a drink with me?"

He smiled, "What kind of drink love?"

_There's the Klaus I know and love,_ I thought. "The vampire kind of drink," I smiled, "come on, I'm sure you know all of the good places to go."

I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs and outside, but even after he joined me at my side our hands stayed linked together. He took me to a party, or at least that's what it looked like from the outside. When we walked in there were so many people in the place that you could hardly move around and the music was blaring like a club would have it. I noticed that it wasn't all just people though, a good portion of them were vampires and they were openly feeding off of the humans. They fed themselves, then healed the humans, and compelled them to go back to their hotels and forget what happened. We started moving through the crowds and stopped in front of a group of male vampires. Klaus let go of my hand so quickly as if I were the plague.

"Klaus," an African American man nodded before turning towards me and smiling, "and who might this be?"

"Caroline," I politely introduced.

His smile reached his eyes and what a nice smile it was with his bright white teeth. "Are you friends with Klaus?" he wondered while looking back and forth between us.

"Old friend of mine mate," Klaus replied, keeping his back to me.

An old friend? Is that all I was to him?

"Then Caroline, would you care to join me for a dance?" the man asked.

"And you are?..." I asked.

He chuckled, "Marcel."

Marcel? As in the Marcel that Kol told me about? Why was Klaus gallivanting around with him if they were supposedly enemies? I glanced in Klaus's direction but saw that he still had his back to me and was now talking to someone else, but I could see just how tense he was.

"So, want to dance?" Marcel pushed.

"No thanks. I just came to grab a bite to eat," I quickly rejected.

I noticed Klaus relax a little at my reply or maybe that was just my mind playing tricks on me. Marcel kept the smile on his face though and said, "Well help yourself. There is plenty to eat."

I nodded before turning towards the room full of people to take my pick. There were so many people to choice from that I didn't know where to start. I walked around the room, analyzing everyone. I saw a male across the room dry humping a girl on the wall and knew that he was my pick. He seemed like the type of guy to cheat on his girlfriend with some whore in the club so I knew he was the one I wanted to drink off of. I walked up to them and tore him away from the girl.

"Go home, forget you met this man or me," I compelled her.

She complied and I turned towards the man. "Dance with me."

I didn't compel him but I knew I didn't have to. We went to the center of the floor and started dancing to the house music. I let it go on for a couple of minutes before I compelled him to keep quiet. I drank my fill and then healed him and compelled him to leave. I saw Klaus where I left him but he was watching me. I ignored it and found another person to feed off of. After feeding and having a beer or two, Klaus and I said goodbye and headed back to his house. He didn't say another word to me that night and I wondered if we were back to being angry with each other. When we entered the house he immediately went upstairs and to his room, leaving me in the doorway.

_No one said it would be easy loving Klaus,_ I thought while sighing and heading up to my room also.

**Caroline is getting to know the Mikaelsons as well as how Klaus is around his "friends". Things will look up for them both soon, I promise. Leave a review, good or bad! Favorite/follow the story!**

**Thanks in advance!**

**-Cheyenne**


	6. Chapter 6

**TVD, Klaroine. Caroline pretended to be dead to escape from Tyler who became a very terrifying and powerful hybrid. Elena is still changed, Kol is not dead, Haley isn't pregnant with Klaus's baby, and nothing about the cure found or mentioned. Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Caroline all work together to kill Tyler because he has become one of the biggest threats in the world.**

_What's In It For Me?_

**Chapter 6**

_I was running, to where I wasn't sure but I just kept running. I could feel my fear and even the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I looked behind me to find Tyler, Hayley, and a few other wolves chasing after me. I pushed myself to try and run faster, as fast as my legs could take me. I needed to get away; they were on the verge of killing me. I needed to live, for Stefan, for Klaus, for myself. I wasn't ready to die yet. I had barely lived. I promised myself if I got out of this alive then I would explore the world without looking over my shoulder for possible threats. I wouldn't live in fear. I would possibly go to college and start a life for myself. That's what vampires did; they got over the newborn phase and then did something with themselves. _

"_Give it up Caroline!" I heard Tyler yell behind me._

_I felt like crying. How could we go from loving each other to being at war with one another? I briefly wondered if maybe this was Hayley's influence on him. I tried ignoring what he said and kept running. I heard Hayley laughing and turned to look around just in time to see one of the other wolves leaping towards me. I screamed as loud as I could even though I knew it wouldn't help me._

"Caroline! Caroline!" I heard someone yell, shaking me.

I jolted up out of my bed, still feeling the effects of my dream. I could feel sweat at the back of my neck and tears rolling down my face. Klaus was sitting next to me on the bed, having been the one to wake me up; along with Stefan close behind him.

"I'm okay, it was just a bad dream," I assured them. I didn't feel okay whatsoever but maybe it'll ease their worry.

Stefan stepped around Klaus and crouched beside me. He wiped some the tears away from my face but that didn't stop new ones from coming. He stopped and just took my hands instead. "You don't look okay Caroline. That's the third one just this week. As much as it kills me to see you go after being around you for so long, maybe you should leave town. You're not ready to confront Tyler just yet."

I took a deep breath. "No, I will not let him run me out of another town. I'm tired of running Stefan, I need to do this," I said more confidently.

I saw a fraction of a smile on Klaus's face after I said this. Stefan smiled too. "You're strong, you can do this and you're not alone."

"No, you're definitely not love," Klaus spoke for the first time.

He was showing me some of his humanity again, not even caring that Stefan was in the room. He seemed to have a closer bond with Stefan that I had realized.

I smiled at the both of them. "Thank you, both of you. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's alright Care," Stefan said while standing up. He said goodnight and retreated back to his room, leaving Klaus and me by ourselves. I even noticed that he closed the door on his way out. I smiled at his antics and looked towards Klaus.

"Would you like to talk about it Caroline?" he asked.

This is what he did each time I had a nightmare. He would sit with me and genuinely ask me what happened to see if I was okay. He would sit there for however long it took me to get the dream out and then he would reassure me that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me ever. It was one of the best feelings in the world, having Klaus on my side protecting me.

"It's not too much different from the other dreams. There was Tyler and Hayley as usual but then there were other wolves too; ones I didn't recognize. I'm not even sure if they had a face in my dream… I was running for my life, literally. They were all ready to kill me and Tyler was even antagonizing me this time. He wanted me to give up. Then I heard Hayley laughing and when I turned to look one of the wolves we lunging at me. That's when you woke me," I explained.

He wrapped his arms around me and was rubbing my back soothingly. I melted into his arms and rested my head on his shoulder.

"They won't touch you, Caroline. I will kill them before they even lay a finger on you. I promise you that," he murmured in my ear.

I felt his breath on my ear and felt myself involuntarily shiver. _The things you do to me_, I thought while smiling.

I hesitantly asked, "Will you lay in here with me? At least until I fall asleep again…"

He pulled back to see if I was being serious and then nodded his head. I lay back down as he pulled the blanket back for himself. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his chest; cuddling him. We said our goodnights and this is how we fell asleep.

**We all knew that Klaus had a sensitive side, Caroline needed to see that.. Hope you're enjoying the story! Leave a review, good or bad! Favorite/follow the story!**

**Thanks in advance!**

**-Cheyenne**


	7. Chapter 7

**TVD, Klaroine. Caroline pretended to be dead to escape from Tyler who became a very terrifying and powerful hybrid. Elena is still changed, Kol is not dead, Haley isn't pregnant with Klaus's baby, and nothing about the cure found or mentioned. Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Caroline all work together to kill Tyler because he has become one of the biggest threats in the world.**

_What's In It For Me?_

**Chapter 7**

Friends?! How the hell did Stefan expect me to be friends with Rebekah? According to him she is a "good person". Insisting I need to become friends with her since it looked like we'll be staying here for a while. I didn't see what the big deal was. I was more than fine with just being friends with Kol and Elijah, but when you put Rebekah into the mix that's just asking for a cat fight. What made it worse was that Klaus was in the other room with Elijah and I could see that damn smirk on his face. I wanted to walk over there and slap it off of him. Instead I just walked away before it went into a full blown argument.

I found myself walking down the streets of New Orleans thinking back on my recent dream. I wanted to live my life without fear and start to enjoy myself. Why not start now? The buildings were older and so full of history it fascinated me. I almost wished Elijah was here so he could tell me the buildings' stories. I found a huge church which looked almost the oldest of all. Soon I walked right past the part of the city that Klaus took me to feed; passing Marcel along the way. I knew there was no way of just going past him unseen.

"Caroline, hey!" he smiled.

I faced him and smiled back. "Hey, Marcel right?" I said hesitantly. I didn't know this vampire, what if there are problems?

_No Caroline. No fear remember?_ I thought.

"No Klaus today?" he wondered.

"I'm not on a leash, I can go where I want," I snapped.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa, sorry." Then he smiled again. "Have you done a food crawl yet?"

I arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Umm, no…"

"You haven't officially been introduced to New Orleans unless you do a food crawl!"

I laughed at his seriousness and enthusiasm. "What exactly is a food crawl?"

"It where you sample food from all of the different restaurants that are around town. It can be anything; appetizers, entrees, and even desserts."

I finally smiled back and said, "Alright I'll go but only if you eat just as much as I do."

He laughed. "Deal."

We walked down block after block trying many different things. Everything was beyond great! They deep fry so many things, but surprisingly most of it wasn't too bad. As promised, he ate just as much as I did maybe even more. We were at the edge of the city, close to what looked like a swamp.

"Caroline, we better head back. Our kind isn't welcome in this part of town," Marcel said sketchily.

I looked at his face and could see genuine fear on his face.

"What's out here?" I wondered out loud.

I heard a twig snap behind us and quickly turned around to look. Right there in the bushes were yellow eyes. Not just any yellow eyes, werewolf eyes. I immediately felt fear; I needed to get the hell out of here.

"Run!" Marcel yelled.

He already started running and I was on my way to catch up to him when the wolf grabbed my arm in its mouth. I screamed in agony, wanting to beg for my life but I knew he would never let a vampire go willingly.

"Marcel! Help me!" I screamed after him.

The wolf bit harder almost decapitating my arm completely. My scream was so loud it was probably heard in the French Quarter. I punched the wolf in the face, trying to have a chance to flee. There were times to fight and there were times to run; this was a time to do both. His teeth released my arm and his head snapped back but he quickly straightened up, but that was all I needed to run. I felt my body growing weaker and weaker by the minute, the werewolf venom was taking a toll on me and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep going. I needed to get back to the Mikalson's, back to Klaus. He would help me.

I made it as far as the front door but felt my body fall with a '_thud_' on the porch. I was just too weak to go any farther. I felt like there was a blackness trying to swallow me in.

"Nik!" I heard, what sounded like Rebekah's voice, yell.

I felt my body being lifted up off the floor and inside.

"What happened?" I heard his voice ask. "Caroline, can you hear me what happened? What hurts? Rebekah do you see that?"

I could hear his voice becoming frantic with worry and felt my love for him spread through my body.

"Nik, she's been bitten," she replied just as worried.

Rebekah worried? I must really be dying.

"He left me there," I whispered before letting my body fall into the blackness.

**Dun dun dun! Did you expect this to happen? What do you think will happen next? I'll upload the next chapter soon! Leave a review, good or bad! Favorite/follow the story!**

**Thanks in advance!**

**-Cheyenne**


End file.
